


Seeing is Believing

by Arya3610



Series: Don't Worry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sappy, See what I did there, Self-Esteem Issues, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahaha, regaining sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya3610/pseuds/Arya3610
Summary: Dean's bandages are finally ready to come off. Castiel is scared that he might not like what he sees.Also more bad pun jokes and sappy stuff.





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> A few people have requested a sequel to my latest fic, so here you guys go!  
> Hopefully it's what you guys were wanting lol. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you ready, Mr. Winchester?”

 

Dean would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t afraid of hurting himself. He settled for blowing out a scoff. “I’ve been waiting to get these bandages off for two weeks, dude. I think I’m ready.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel admonished gently. “Let Adam do his job.” He sounded a little tired, but Dean could hear the affection in his tone. He was probably just tired from spending the last two weeks in a hospital chair. Dean had _told_ him to go home, but his boyfriend had refused, like the stubborn guy he could be.

 

“Yes, dear.” Dean crooked a smirk towards Cas. He held his hand towards Cas’ direction, palm up, and made a grabby motion.

 

“What? Do you want some water?” Cas sounded confused.

 

Man, his eyes better be fully healed soon. Dean’s control was amazing. “I just want you to know, if I could roll my eyes right now, you would’ve gotten a big one.”

 

Cas laughed. “Add it to my tab. You can always give it to me later.” There was an edge of uncertainty to his joke. Dean knew he still wasn’t convinced that he would like what he saw when the bandages came off. They had talked about it over the last couple weeks, but nothing Dean said had fully convinced him.

 

“Oh, I will.” Dean made sure his voice sounded as certain as he felt. “I’m tallying all the eyebrow wiggling, too.”

 

“Oh no, have I earned a lot of eyebrow wiggling?”

 

“No, babe, you have been _awarded_ a lot of eyebrow wiggling.” Dean grinned. His hand, still in the air, made grabby motions again. “Hold my hand, you dork.”

 

Castiel chuckled and held Dean’s hand. Dean heard a tiny sigh and squeezed gently.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I really have to take these off now. I have a patient in room 213 I need to check on.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Dean used his free hand to gesture dramatically to his bandaged head. “Let’s get the mummy costume off.”

 

Cas snorted as Adam’s footsteps approached the bed.

 

“Hey, babe,” Dean grinned. He felt the scissors against his temple, carefully snipping away the gauze. “Why do mummies have trouble getting girlfriends?”

 

“Why, Dean?” Cas sounded like he was nervous, even a little scared. Dean squeezed his hand to comfort him.

 

“ ‘cause they’re too wrapped up in themselves!” Dean delivered the punchline with a silly grin right as the bandages slid off.

 

“Dean,” Cas complained, giggling anyway.

 

Dean blinked at the sudden light, waiting for his eyes to adjust. Once they had, he stared at the man sitting across from him. His hair was dark brown and crazy, curls all over. It looked like he had been running his hands through it nervously. His eyes were red-rimmed, probably from the tears slowly tracking down his face. His eyes. His eyes were so blue, with little crow’s feet at the corners. He had a small grin on his face, but it looked like he was trying to smother it.

 

He looked scared.

  
The longer Dean stared, the smaller the smile got.

 

“Dean?” The man whispered.

 

“Hi.” Dean whispered back.

 

The man smiled back cautiously, but he still looked a little worried. “Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean reached out his free hand and cautiously brushed his fingertips against Cas’ cheek. “Cas?”

 

Cas reached up slowly and held the hand on his face. “Yeah.” His voice was soft.

 

“Holy shit.” Dean felt his smile split his face. “Holy shit, Cas!” He laughed loudly.

 

Cas looked even more confused. “What?”

 

Dean pulled Cas in with both hands, immediately kissing him breathless.

 

“Well,” Cas pulled back, sounding dazed. “I guess I worried for nothing, then?”

 

Dean laughed again, keeping Cas’ hands in his. “You’re beautiful, babe, but that’s not why I’m so happy.” He sighed happily and kissed his boyfriend again. “I can _see_ you.”

 

Cas smiled back, for the first time without anything but happiness.

 

Dean couldn’t resist kissing that smile again. “I can _see_ you, babe.” Dean felt like he was going to cry out of happiness.

 

“You can see me.” Cas’ voice was warm and happy, and his smile crinkled his eyes.

 

Dean had lean forward to kiss those little lines. He laughed softly, overcome by happiness.

 

They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other, both smiling widely.

 

Adam had left the room at some point, mumbling something about a patient, but neither could really be bothered to care.

 

“I am going to kick Sam’s ass.” Dean said quietly.

 

Cas tilted his head to the side. Dean watched, enraptured. Did he always do that? Could he keep doing that, please? That was adorable. He loved that. “Why are you going to hurt your brother?”

 

Dean huffed out a playfully annoyed breath. “He didn’t tell me how gorgeous you were. That’s, like, bro code number one. You have to tell someone if they’re going out with the most attractive man on the planet.”

 

Cas blushed slightly and shook his head. Oh, Dean loved that, too. Dean made a silent vow to himself to get Cas to blush as much as possible. “I’m not.”

 

“You are, babe,” Dean asserted, watching those blue eyes. “And I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to get you to see that.”

 

Cas shook his head again, but he gave Dean a gummy grin. Oh god, was he always this adorable? How had he decided to go out with _Dean_? And could he keep him? Like, forever? “You’ll have to propose to me, first.” He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against the tip of Dean’s nose.

 

Dean thought of the ring he had bought nearly two months ago, sitting in the glove box of Baby. He had planned to propose on Valentine’s Day like the sap he was, but that wasn’t for another month. Watching Cas’ quiet smile and messy hair, he couldn’t stand the thought of waiting that long. “I will.” He kissed Cas again. “Promise.”

 

As soon as he got a moment alone, he texted Sam to bring him the ring. He wasn’t planning on wasting another second.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how surgery to regain sight works, so all timelines are completely arbitrary.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please consider leaving a comment or a kudos! I'd love to hear what you think :)


End file.
